


Autumn Moon

by Marah788



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Reflection, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Witches, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marah788/pseuds/Marah788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sons of Ipswich are not the only supernaturally gifted students at Spenser, but then again that should have been the obvious conclusion. A one-shot about another student at Spenser, gifted in their own right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of the characters contained herein.

The Autumn Festival was in full swing. Kira was fawning over him in an effort to claim her territory. He had one last laugh with the boys over glasses of spiked punch and pulled the red head to him, pressing her body against his. Before she could say anything he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was rough and bruising as their tongues battled for dominance.

“I’ll see you later,” the boy purred, pulling away and letting her go. He smirked as she stumbled backwards without the support of his arms. He acknowledged that this was more than likely due to the copious amounts of vodka they’d already consumed but for his ego’s sake he preferred to think it was because of him. He waved at the guys as he made his way out the door, passing Reid, Tyler and the new girl, Sarah, as he left. She looked ravishing in her white gown, but he knew he’d never get close to her now that she was with ‘big man on campus’ Caleb.

‘ _Chump._ ’

His gaze swung to Reid and Tyler next. Reid was his greatest rival with girls, among other things, though a part of him firmly believed he was screwing the younger Tyler in the privacy of their shared dorm. ‘ _Ten bucks they announce they’re together at our 10 year reunion,_ ’ he thought to himself. The laugh he started to have as he turned away quickly turned into an expression of agony as the first pain of the change hit him.

He paused until the pain coursing through his entire body subsided. Quickening his pace, he pulled the tie hanging loosely around his neck over his head, tucking it into his jacket pocket. He was still too far from the forest at the edge of campus for this to be happening now. He pulled off his jacket and button down, folding them as he walked. He was nearly there when another agonizing pain hit him, radiating down his spine into his feet causing him to jerk sideways. The change was becoming more and more painful the older he got, his bones were becoming less flexible with age. He pressed his hand into the soft earth, willing himself to stand.

Lifting his eyes to the cloudy sky he could see the moon rising through breaks in the storm clouds that were rolling in, large and orange. A harvest moon, autumns moon. He didn’t linger as the higher the moon got, the faster the change would come. He made it past the tree line and located the backpack he had stashed away earlier in the day. It still contained everything he would need in the morning, exercise clothes, Gatorade, and wet wipes among other essentials. He moved deeper into the trees until Spenser Academy was no longer visible before removing the remainder of his clothing and stashing it in the backpack, which he promptly hung from the tree branch above. He secured it just in time for the next pains to hit, worse than the previous ones.

Thunder boomed overhead, masking the guttural screams that escaped his mouth as his body ripped itself apart and healed itself in his other form. He cut his tongue on one of his elongated incisors, ignoring the hunger that came with the blood that pooled in his mouth. The noises escaping him became more and more feral with each breaking bone and torn muscle until finally it was finished and a new sound came from his mouth. A howl.

* * *

 

The human teenager was gone, replaced by his other self. His fur was dark with hints of his normally lighter hair highlighting it. His typically blue eyes had turned a shade of pale yellow, almost green. He ran his tongue over his muzzle, letting the last of the blood run down his throat. Shaking out his coat all the way down through his long bushy tail he had to admit, his fur had become quite unruly. His vision and hearing along with his other senses were unnaturally good on a good day when he was human but on moon nights, they made him unstoppable.

He could smell the rain in the air, something he did not want to be caught in. He could wipe himself off but the smell of wet dog could last for days even with the hottest shower. Remembering that Caleb Danvers’ family had an old farmhouse not far from there he decided to head in that direction before the rain started to fall too hard. He started off slow, readjusting to being on all fours. He began to pick up the pace until finally he was running at top speed. He never felt more alive than when the wind whipped through his fur as he navigated the Ipswich forest with agility and finesse.

It is a common misconception that his kind lost their heads when in their wolf form but in reality, it was quite the opposite. They relished the change, despite the pain that came with it though it did have its downsides. Most of his classmates chalked his “dick” behavior up to daddy’s money and him being your stereotypical jock asshole. They didn’t realize that the animal inside manifested in his daily life in the way he behaved, angry and arrogant. His challenging of Caleb Danvers, Chase Collins and the rest of their boy band was simply his inner alpha competing for territory. He knew it wasn’t truly his territory but nature dictated he fight anyway. His true claim lay in the Cascade mountain range where most of his pack lived. His mother was the alpha, something he would never inherit, as that right would go to his younger sister by matriarchal right. He could challenge her if he wanted to but he’d fought with her in wolf form before it had taken him nearly three weeks to recover from the deep gashes she’d left in his shoulder.

Rain started to fall in heavy sheets as he neared the barn. He stopped just short of the fence line when he sensed the change in the air. Something wasn’t right. Cursing the rain and the fact that Kira probably wouldn’t let him in her bed for at least two weeks, he stalked towards the building. The smell of the rain and wet earth was tainted my something else, something metallic. He froze to a halt when the sky lit up as lighting struck multiple times inside the barn. He slowed his pace as the sounds of explosions and high-pitched screeching noises came from inside the barn. The acrid smell of smoke hit his nostrils next. Approaching the backside, he peered through the slats in the wood and briefly caught a glimpse of a girl in a white dress floating mid-air before the flames caused him to jump back.

‘ _What the hell?’_

Making his way towards the front, slowly, he could hear the voices before he saw them. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying over the thunder, even with his enhanced hearing. He was about to look around the building when another series of lightning strikes blinded him. He recovered and emerged just in time to get a full view of Caleb Danvers holding what appeared to be a gigantic ball of liquid suspended between his hands. Chase Collins roared into the storm as Caleb threw the ball directly at him. Both their eyes were pitch black. The enchanted ball pulled Chase with it as it exploded into flames in mid air. When the fire vanished, so had Chase.

He couldn’t deny a part of him felt gleeful watching the scumbag get his after the encounter in the locker room. He stayed still as Caleb ran into the burning barn and made his way back out moments later with Sarah cradled in his arms. The jealousy rose in his chest as an involuntary snarl escaped his mouth but it passed quick enough as Caleb lay her down in what had to be an ancient wagon. As their reunion turned passionate he stayed just long enough to get a glimpse of Sarah’s breasts before he made his way back into the forest contemplating what he’d just witnessed.

He knew there were other supernatural beings in the world. After all, if werewolves existed other things had to as well. It made him question every interaction he’d had with Caleb and the other “Sons.” Was it just Caleb or was it all of them? That would make that cheat of a shot Reid had made at Nicky’s way more of an asshole move than before. He growled slightly at the thought of sharing his school with a coven of witches.

The rain let up as the night wore on eventually allowing him to continue his run. He caught and ate several small animals and as the moon began to set, he made his way back to his backpack. He’d managed to process his emotions about Caleb as he’d run, finally coming to a state of grudging respect. He would keep their secret just as he kept his own. Hell, maybe in time he could come out to them. After all, having a witch on his side could work out for him in the long run. Especially, if he ever wanted to become an Alpha in his own right as he often dreamed. 

* * *

 Aaron Abbott hated how stiff he felt walking on two legs again, his senses significantly diminished. The change back to his human form was quicker than that of the wolf, though no less painful.It would take a few days for his muscles to loosen up. He found his way back to his backpack and cleaned himself up before donning the sweatpants and hoodie he wore back to the dorms. Thankfully, no one was awake yet as he made his way to the bathrooms and let the hot water cascade over his body, another moon come and gone.


End file.
